Fall into the Darkness
by The Emcee
Summary: Glenn saw something within John that made him want to claim him, to drag him into the darkness, and he was going to use any means necessary to claim what rightfully belonged to him... One-shot Slash Kane/John


A/N: I've been tweeting about this and now I'm writing it. Boo. Yah. I hope you all like it. It's a one-shot slash story, so if you don't like, then don't read. I own nothing except perverted ideas, and even those I don't own. R&R. Enjoy!

**Fall into the Darkness**

For as long as he's known the Champ, Glenn has wanted him. There was something about John that made him want to claim him, to drag him into the darkness and make him realize his full potential. If John would only let him, Glenn could show the younger man just how beautiful the darkness could be…how beautiful John himself could be. But John never gave him the time of day. At least, that's how it seemed to Glenn more often than not, although, he had to admit, John was a pretty busy boy. Being Vince's golden boy had a lot of perks and, at the same time, a lot of disadvantages.

Well, if John didn't have time to fit Glenn into his busy schedule, then Kane would make time. After all, the darkness was more enticing than the light would ever be, and the sooner John realized that, the better off everyone would be. Smirking, Glenn recalled how easy it was to trick Barrett into getting rid of Orton for him. It wasn't that hard; all he had to do was tell the Brit that he'd be able to fuck John once everything was said and done. That, of course, was an out and out lie. There was no way in hell that Glenn would let that British scumbag touch what belonged to him. However, in order for Kane's plan to work, Orton needed to be out of the picture and Barrett was the key to his rival's downfall. Had Orton been allowed to continue his courtship of John, all hell would break loose, literally, and Kane's fiery vengeance would rain down upon many unsuspecting wrestlers.

Luckily for them, Barrett had served his purpose and Glenn graciously handed the Brit over to the man who actually wanted him and would treat him as well as he deserved to be treated: Sheamus. With Barrett taken care of, Kane would finally be able to do what he had set out to do.

He was going to force John Cena to convert to the darkness and he was going to claim was rightfully belonged to him. And nothing and no one was going to stand in his way.

…

John watched in horror as Zack was attacked by Kane. This was definitely not what Creative had down for their feud and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was personal now. For some unfathomable reason, Kane wanted to see John break. No, not Kane; Glenn wanted to see him break and he had no idea why. Before their feud, a feud that John didn't want but Creative was hell bent on pushing, John had always regarded Glenn with the respect he deserved. Not only was he Mark Calaway's brother, but he was the Big Red Machine, an accomplished wrestler who was feared by all.

Respect was one thing that John always made sure he gave to the older man. But John refused to go beyond that. His messy break up and fallout with Dave had left him a wreck and no one had yet been able to repair him. Of course, John refused to let anyone even attempt to try. Randy had tried and had still been gunning for him until he had been injured by Wade. And Wade…well, Wade was still trying to get John to go out on a date with him or to just go back to his hotel room. While tempting, John didn't like the thought of being in bed with Wade, of being underneath the Brit and allowing him to fuck him. Thinking about anyone doing that to him made John feel wrong. He had no idea why and he just attributed it to his break up with Dave.

However, that feeling always went away whenever Glenn was nearby. John had no idea why, but he felt calm around the larger man and at peace, even if Glenn had been kind of freaking him out lately. It was almost as though the storyline had finally got to Glenn's head and John felt for the guy. Really, he did. But he had no idea what to do to help the older man ease up and he had no idea if he even wanted to do anything. Another nasty break up was the last thing John wanted and he feared that if he allowed himself to develop feelings for Glenn that went beyond the professional scope, he'd end up just as broken hearted and alone as he had when Dave left him.

But when John looked up at the screen when he was in the middle of his match with Dolph, he stopped. How could he continue to wrestle when his friend was being beat on by Kane? That was definitely not in the storyline and John wanted to stop it more than he wanted to win. So, he left the match and stormed outside, headed towards Kane and Zack. He had no idea what he was going to do or say to make Glenn come back to his senses, but he knew that he had to do something. Had their roles been reversed, Zack would have done the same thing for him, so John ran outside and was met with a raging Kane.

Almost at once, the Big Red Machine was upon him, throwing him around like a rag doll and forcing him into a submissive state. It would have made John laugh had the situation not been so dire. Apparently, no one had told Glenn that John didn't mind being forced into submissive situations. That was how he got together with Dave Batista, after all. But now was not the time to think about that. All John needed to focus on was getting Zack out of here. Eve had long left, abandoning the car for whatever refuge she could find, which meant that only Zack and John remained.

Large hands pulled him up and John was thrown onto the pile of wood next to Zack. Glenn, no Kane, towered over them, his chest rising and falling with every pant that left his body. John was tired and sore and more than fed up with their feud. He wanted nothing more than to ask Glenn what the hell his problem was and apologize for whatever he did that pissed off the older man so much. However, when he heard the sickening thud of Kane's boots landing a few feet from where Zack and himself were lying, his heart sank. It sank even more when he felt large, warm hands haul him up and lift him off of the ground so that John was staring down into Kane's masked face.

John's hands clawed at the hand that was wrapped around his throat in a vice-like grip and he tried desperately, foolishly, to free himself. His efforts were futile and he knew that, but hopefully he'd be able to buy Zack enough time to wake up and get away quick. Barely able to breathe properly, John's blue eyes stared down into Kane's as he struggled to form the words he needed to say.

"Wuh…what do you….want from…me?" Kane's eyes shone with a bright intensity that would have made John quiver and moan had the situation not been so dire. A smirk spread across the larger man's face at a sickeningly slow pace and John knew that he wasn't going to like the answer that he was about to get.

"You, John. I want you. Plain and simple."

John's heart skipped a beat, but he forced it to calm down and think rationally. Although his relationship with Dave had ended a few years ago, he still wasn't completely over all that the man had done to him and he wasn't going to allow himself to be that vulnerable again. Regardless of how tempted he was, he couldn't be with Glenn. It would feel like rebound dating to John and he wasn't going to put Glenn through all of that bullshit. Besides, he wasn't fit to be with anyone. Dave had told him on more than one occasion that John wasn't good enough to clean piss from a boot, so why would Glenn want someone like him? Someone who was less than worthy and less than desirable.

As much as he wanted to be with Glenn, he mind was made up. Glenn must have seen his decision because his smirk widened and he pulled John closer to him, close enough that his breath caressed John's face in warm waves.

"You've no choice in the matter, John. You. Are. Mine. End of discussion." John tried to object, but Glenn's grip on his throat tightened and he couldn't speak.

"No, you don't, John. It's time for you to listen now. I got rid of Orton for you. Barrett is out of the picture because he wanted to fuck you so bad that he agreed to injure Orton bad enough to get rid of him. And now that I have your attention thanks in part to Zack Ryder, I'm going to claim what is mine."

Removing his mask, Glenn pulled John closer to him and kissed him hard and rough. Unable to control himself, John eager responded to the kiss, his hands ceased from clawing at the Red Machine's hands and gripped the strong arms of his captor. He felt himself being placed back on the ground and as soon as his feet were touching it, he was pulled closer to Glenn. The heat that radiated off of the larger man was intoxicating, but it was laced with something else, something more dangerous and sinister than John used to and familiar with. To be honest, it kind of frightened him, however, he had little time to think about it as Glenn was still kissing him and he was kissing back.

A low, deep rumble sound began to resonate from the older man and John found it both thrilling and frightful. To him, it sounded like an odd purring sound, but that couldn't be, could it? He highly doubted it. John was stupid; he knew that people, men and women alike, desired him. But all they wanted was a quick fuck and nothing more. Surely, that's what Glenn must want and that realization pained John considerably. Yet, he still continued to kiss the larger man and Glenn merely hummed in satisfaction and pulled him even closer. They broke the kiss after what seemed like an eternity and John, panting, looked down at the ground, his eyes roaming over anything and everything. Part of him wanted to embrace what was going on, but another part of him wanted to deny and reject it all together.

"I'll leave Ryder alone, John. But if and only if, you come with me." Upon hearing his words, John looked up at Glenn, still panting slightly, and gave him a confused look.

"You just want to fuck me…don't you?"

Why did he feel so disappointed? Why was his heart aching for something more? John didn't need to be in a relationship right now, or for a long time yet to come. And he didn't want to be someone's fuck toy or a one night stand. So why did his heart beat just a little bit faster when Glenn spoke to him? And why did he feel so sad when he realized that Glenn just wanted to fuck him? He had no damn clue and he knew that none of the answers were going to come to him out of the blue either. A growl, almost like a snarl, escape Glenn and he tugged John closer to his body, forcing him to look into his eyes, eyes that shone bright with passion and the fiery depths of hell.

"This is more than about bragging rights or about fucking you, John. You have a lot of hatred and darkness inside of you, John, and you need to embrace it. Let the darkness swallow you. Don't you understand? Don't you see how beautiful you'd become if you gave yourself over to the darkness?" Confusion once again took over John's face and he tried to look away from Glenn, but the older man wouldn't allow him that pleasure.

"B-beautiful?" Glenn smirked and John's heart beat quickened its pace.

"Yes, John. You are beautiful as you are now: bathed in the light, a light that it slowly dying and burning out. I don't want to see you die and burn out, John. So let the darkness swallow you whole, John. Embrace it. Let it fill you, complete you." John looked at him, fear tinting his blue eyes. Glenn was starting to scare him, but he wasn't truly afraid. Actually, he was getting turned on by it and he found himself wanting to do whatever Glenn asked of him. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I can help you, John. I've wanted to help you, to claim you, and to make you mine for a long time now. I've been looking out for you and now it's time that you fell into the darkness. Let me help you, John, and you won't have to worry about being afraid or left alone for the rest of your life." A groan made John looked over at Zack, who was starting to stir. He could feel Glenn watching him and that only served to turn him on even more.

"Come with me, John, and I'll leave your friends alone. Allow me to help you envelop the darkness and your hatred. It's something that you need to do. You need to let yourself go, John. Stop denying yourself everything that you deserve and need."

John looked back at him, eyes filled with want, need, and uncertainty. He had no idea what to do. Although he wanted to do this, he was afraid to. What would happen to him if he did as Glenn told him to and fell into the darkness and the hatred that had been fueling deep inside of him for a while now? Would he still be the same John? Would he still be friends with Zack and Randy and everyone else? What would happen to his friends if he said yes? What would happen to them if he said no?

"If you won't do it for yourself, John, then do it for your friends. Only pain and suffering will come to them should you refuse me and my offer." John's blue eyes looked into Glenn's for a second before they closed. Sighing, John nodded and opened his eyes, focusing on the ground.

"Alright. You win. I'll…I'll come with you." Glenn smirked at him and placed a surprisingly soft and gentle kiss on John's kiss. A kiss that left John wanting more and wishing for more.

"Wise decision, John. Come. We take our leave now."

Before John could respond, Glenn pulled him away from Zack and the scene of their fight. Leaving the back area, the larger man pulled him towards a car and let go of him, gesturing him to get inside. John's mind was a racing, jumbled mess and he had no objections. He had no idea what was in store for him or what was going to happen. His gym bag and clothes were still in the locker room, but considering the situation, he didn't speak of them or even attempt to mention them. Glenn started up the car and they took off, heading towards whatever destination the older man had in mind.

He should have been nervous and he should have been frightened, and he was. However, John knew that he couldn't do anything about it. It was either himself or his friends and he wasn't the kind of person who would sacrifice his friends to benefit himself in any way. So he would do whatever Glenn asked or told him to do. Although John wasn't as close to Glenn as he was with other wrestlers, he hoped that the older man wouldn't do anything to put his life in danger.

"We're here." Glenn's deep voice snapped John out of his thoughts. Looking out of the window, John was surprised to see that they had pulled into a hotel. A deep chuckled resounded from the larger man and John looked over at him.

"Did you think that I stayed in a cemetery or something like that, John?" They got out of the car and John followed Glenn into the hotel.

"I guess…I guess I did…" Glenn grinned at him and they made their way towards the elevators.

"Even I need a bed to sleep on, John."

After waiting a few seconds, an elevator came down and they quickly got inside. The ride to Glenn's floor was silent and it made everything so much worse. John was torn up inside; he wanted to be with Glenn and at the same time, he didn't. Even after the few years that have passed, the pain of his break up with Dave was still as fresh as ever. And he felt a little guilty. Other people have approached him on wanting a relationship or just a one night stand. People like Randy, Justin, Beth, and Wade all wanted to be with him and he turned them all down, telling them that he wasn't ready to be in any sort of relationship. Now, however, that had all changed, or it did in his mind.

While he had agreed to accompany Glenn more so for his friends than himself, John had still agreed. He had basically lied to the others who had approached him, others who wouldn't have gone to such lengths as Glenn had. What would they think and say when they found out? And yes, they would find out. They'd want to know why John was with Glenn when he had never really hung out with him before. And he would tell them because, after all, they were his friends and colleagues and they deserved an explanation. His heart sank and John mentally berated himself. Dave had been right; John was nothing but a horrible, cheating slut who only thought of himself.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Glenn grabbed a hold of John's wrist and the younger man was led out of the elevator and down the hall. When they arrived to their room, Glenn pulled out the key card and swiped it before opening it up and ushering John inside before he himself entered. Looking around the room, John saw that it was an ordinary hotel room complete with a king sized bed and a couch. It looked nice and homey and was the complete opposite of what John had expected. He almost smiled at how normal and ordinary it was. Almost. The feelings that continued to plague him ever since he saw Zack being attacked during his match just wouldn't go away and they were draining all of his energy out of his body.

John wasn't used to so many negative feelings, but he didn't want to give into them. His father had taught him to always look on the bright side of things and to keep a positive attitude no matter what the circumstances were. But his feelings started getting to him when Dwayne confronted him about everything that Dave had told him. It was a shock to say the very least. He had always liked Dwayne and Dwayne had always liked him. How was John supposed to know that Dave was good friends with The Rock and that he'd tell him all about their break up and then some? Ever since Dave had told Dwayne how horrible of a boyfriend and a person John was, the People's Champion just wouldn't let it slide.

"I can feel all of what you're feeling, John. I can see it as plain as day that your anger, your hatred, and your pain are all bubbling just below the surface of your carefully composed façade. You need to let those emotions reign rampant. You need to dive into the darkness and allowed it to consume you. If you don't, it will eat you alive."

Suddenly, Glenn was in front of him and John was staring up into the eyes of hell. Larger hands rose up and pushed him so hard that John fell onto the bed and bounced a few times. With a smirk, Glenn towered over him, enjoying what he saw before he climbed onto the bed. John watched the larger man nervously, wondering what he was going to do. He felt the older man's lips caress his ear as he spoke.

"Tell me, John, what's been plaguing you. Let me see all that you're holding back. Release it and you will finally become one with the darkness."

"Get…the fuck off of…me." John's growl was received with a chuckle. He shivered when he felt Glenn's hot breath caress his ear and neck and he leaned into it, his body responding on its own.

"Yes…that's it. Get angry, John. Release your fury. Let me see just how beautiful you truly are."

"Glenn, get the fuck off of me right now, God damn it!" John bucked up against him and he gasped when he came in contact with Glenn's erection.

"That's it, John. Give me more. More…"

"You're a fucking asshole! Let me go, damn it! Let me go!"

"Come on, John! I know you can do better than that! Tell me everything! Let loose all that you've kept locked away. Give me more of you! All of you!" With a strength that John didn't even realize he had, he pushed up. He managed to force Glenn back a little ways and he sat up, his blue eyes alight with anger, pain, guilt and sadness.

"You think this is all fun and games, don't you? I bet you just love fucking with people and their friends and making them feel things that they don't want to feel! And for what? A piece of ass? You're a sick mother fucker, Glenn Jacobs! You know damn well about my break up with Dave! You know what he's done to me and said about me! Other people, friends of mine, tried to help me get over him, but it was no use! I don't want to be in a relationship! I don't want to be your fuck toy or anyone else's fuck toy! I just want to be left the fuck alone!"

"Fucking Dwayne is pissed and disgusted at me because of the shit Dave's told him! He's turned half of the WWE universe against me with his bullshit and here you are telling me what the fuck to do and trying to get a piece of my ass! You've no fucking idea what it's been like since Dave left me! Why do you even give a shit? No one else should be with me and I shouldn't be with anyone! Don't you fucking get that? Are you trying to fucking destroy me?"

John slumped onto the bed, heaving, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Never before had he exploded at someone like that. Hell, he never even yelled at Randy or Mike like that when they were being morons. Not even as a kid had he ever lost his temper like that. It was a first for him and he had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time he'd do it either. What surprised him most of all though was that he wasn't even sorry for it. On the contrary; he felt pretty damn good. Better, actually, than he had been feeling for a long time now. There was no guilt. There was no pain or sadness. He just…was.

Somehow, as he had been thinking about all of this, John had been pulled into Glenn's arms and the larger man was adorning his neck with biting kisses. While John hadn't been all too aware mentally, his body had been and, when he finally realized what was going on, he moaned and leaned into the larger body. Glenn forced him to lay back down on the bed and John obliged, his blue eyes staring up into those of the older man above him.

"You've no idea how beautiful you looked, John. You were more enticing than any nymph could ever be. See? Releasing your anger and feeding yourself to the darkness isn't all that bad." John nodded and Glenn captured his lips in a short, bruising kiss.

"You haven't fallen into the darkness complete, John. But you will. All you need is to practice letting your emotions loose and you'll be there. I can help you, John. I'm the only one that should help you, for I alone have taken on the task of remolding you into something far more beautiful than you are now." Glenn's lips moved along his jaw line and continued until they reached his neck. Then, he bit down hard and John arched into him, crying out loudly and mewing. There would be a nasty looking mark there tomorrow and John liked that. A lot.

"You…really want me?" Glenn bit him a second time and John felt himself gripping onto the older man, wanting more of him and needing him more than he's ever needed anyone else.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted you, John. Too long, and now that I have you, there's no letting go. You. Are. Mine. Now and forever mine."

Glenn wasted no time in striping John free of his clothing. A light blush crossed John's face as he watched the larger man gaze down hungrily at his naked body. Ever since Dave had told John that he was fat, he had always been self conscious of his body, even if he rarely showed it. Only Randy knew about that and no one else. Green eyes met blue and John saw that the emotions Glenn held for him went far beyond sex and a little crush. Obsession, need, want and love shone deep within those green eyes and John couldn't help but feel a bit stupid. How long had those feelings been there and why hadn't he noticed Glenn before? Now, he felt even more like a fool for going out with Dave.

"How long have you…have you…?" John's sentence was cut off when Glenn wrapped one of his large hands around his cock and began to stroke it. A moan ripped itself from his throat and John felt himself yearning for Glenn's touch and reaching for him, pulling on his clothes in an attempt to get them off of him.

"A while, John. Since before Dave."

Soon, Glenn's clothes were off and thrown onto the floor and it wasn't too long before the larger man had situated himself between John's legs. Glenn's lips crushed against his own and they shared brutal, passionate kisses that made John moan. His fingers dived into the older man's dark hair, tugging, pulling, and gripping on the curls. John moaned when he felt Glenn's cock press against his inner thigh and he spread his legs apart a little bit more. It had been so long since he's had any kind of intimate contact with anyone. Even hugs didn't happen as much anymore, but John didn't have time to think about that.

With a sudden jerk, Glenn buried himself balls deep into John's hot, tight hole, growling out as his thick cock was enveloped by the man he's wanted for so long. John cried out and broke their kiss, gripping and clawing onto the larger man's shoulders. God, it felt as though forever had passed by since anyone had fucked him and he knew that it was going to hurt a little bit. That was okay though; the pleasure that resulted from the pain was always worth it and then some. He didn't have time to adjust to Glenn's size because the older man was pulling out and thrusting back in before John could even blink. His body trembled and yearned for his lover's touches and he continued moaning and crying out with every thrust.

"Let yourself fall, John…"

Glenn jerked him off while he pounded into his body. John was sure that he was bleeding, but he didn't care about that. Never before had he felt so complete, so satisfied, and he loved it. Not even Dave could compare and that was saying something. He knew that he wouldn't be able to last very long, not with the way that Glenn was pounding into him like an animal. It was amazing, especially with the larger man kissing, biting, and sucking his neck, leaving possessive marks all over the place.

"Come for me…"

With one last cry, John came, his seed shooting out onto his stomach and Glenn's hand. A few seconds later, the larger man came, buried deep inside of John and roared in triumphant and satisfaction. Panting and sweating, Glenn collapsed onto the bed next to John, who instinctively cuddled up to him. Yawning tiredly, John buried his face against Glenn's neck before he realized what the hell he was doing. His body stiffened and he almost jerked back, but Glenn's muscular arms wrapped around him and held him in place.

"You're not going anywhere, John. I like you where you're at." Tired and feeling more drained and satisfied than he had been feeling for a long time now, John nodded. With one final nod, he cuddled closer and allowed himself to be consumed by Glenn and his warmth as he fell asleep.

…

Glenn watched John as he slept and a small smile spread across his face. Smiling wasn't something he usually did, but since there was no one around, he allowed himself to do so. The younger man looked so peaceful and so…so free as he continued to sleep in his arms that Glenn felt pride resonate from inside his chest. Being with John, finally claiming him as his own, was something that Glen had wanted for a while now and he had finally got it. After waiting for years, literally, years, John was his and his alone.

Orton would be surprised and pissed as hell when he came back. He'd raise one hell of a hissy fit and John would find out just how much he really was wanted and desired by the Viper. However, Glenn wasn't going to let John go, not without a fight at least, and Orton was stupid enough to mess with the Big Red Machine. Barrett wouldn't be too much of a problem either. Sheamus would be taking good care of him and, hopefully, that'd be enough to keep him at bay. Of course, Glenn wasn't worried out the Brit anymore than he was worried about Orton. John still needed a little help giving himself over to the darkness, but Glenn would help him get there. And then, they would truly be together as one.

John shifted in his sleep and pressed himself closer to the larger man. Bringing a large hand up, Glenn stroked the bare skin from the side of John's chest to his thigh. God, he was so damn beautiful. The passion that had burned and shone so brightly when he had been angry and was being fucked was truly a sight to behold. And he'd be the only one to witness it. No one, not Orton or Barrett, would be allowed the privilege of seeing just how beautiful John was. That privilege was Glenn's and Glenn's alone.

At long last, John was his and Glenn wasn't going to release him from the darkness any time soon.

**The End**


End file.
